This invention relates to a circuit arrangement which performs a functional integrity check by polling the friction brake input signals and determining the actual operational status of each specific input and, more particularly, to an electronic friction brake interface health check system for dynamically diagnosing the primary input signals for effectively ascertaining both the requested braking rate and the required output of the friction brake equipment of a multiple-axle railway vehicle.